Drunken Nights Lead To Unexpected Things
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kagami is a fire fighter along with his best friend Aomine, Aomine sets him up with childhood friend Kuroko Tetsuya on a night out they get drunk and fun ensues at Kagami's house what neither of them expected was for Kuroko to fall pregnant. KagaKuro slight AoKi
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Nights Lead To Unexpected Things

Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all this is my first KagaKuro fanfic written for a friend! It shall be an Mpreg story. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or the characters!

Kagami's POV

It was a slow day at the fire department we'd just finished cleaning the trucks when my best friend and colleague Aomine Daiki approached me "hey Red!" he exclaimed. I groaned at the silly nickname he has been using from the moment we met when I joined the at the fire depo.

"Hello Blue," I shot back making him smirk as he slipped an arm around my shoulders pulling me in for a hug "what do you want?" I asked a frown graced my expression as he wouldn't let go of me.

"You need to get laid~" the bluenette announced his hold on me tightening a little "you are much too grumpy these days you need a good fuck~"

I grumbled at him and then pushed him off of me sending a glare his way. It's not like he's wrong no he was actually spot on but I wasn't the kind of person just to use someone and that tended to get on Aomine's nerves a lot since before his current boyfriend Kise Ryouta he'd pretty much screw anything that moved. "I'm not like you Ahomine! I don't do one night stands!" I complained.

He moved his hand to cup his chin in a thoughtful gesture "then I just need to find you someone to date!" he shouted as his hand fisted and came down to hit his palm.

Just when I was going to shout at him the alarm went off "it's the school on manor road!" a fellow fire fighter called out as we headed to the trucks. We reached the school within ten minutes the fire was relatively small so it was quick and easy to put out thank god.

Once the fire was out we walked out of the building our boss moving to find the principle. Aomine came up to me and patted my back "come with me I've got someone to introduce you too," he said with a wink.

I groaned thinking he was going to try and introduce me to some complete stranger. When Aomine walked ahead and straight up to a petit light blue haired male who had a yellow apron clearly one of the teachers, my eyes were glued to him he just seeme…perfect…. "Yo Tetsu!" Aomine called out waving at him.

My mouth hung open at that Aomine knew this hottie?! I approached them both "hello Aomine-San…" he greeted his eyes drifting to me the stranger "and who is this?" he asked.

Aomine smirked at the obvious interest between us "this is my friend and co-worker Kagami Taiga, Kagami this is my childhood friend Kuroko Tetsuya," he introduced.

I stuck out my hand "n-nice to meet you…" I managed to get out he smiled a little before taking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too~" he replied his hand lingering in mine longer than it should have though I didn't mind one bit in fact I was rather happy that the other didn't take his hand away straight away.

"Hey Tetsu want to come out with us later for drinks?" he asked with a wink.

Kuroko looked at me smiling a little "sure sounds like fun~" he replied "for now I need to get back to the kids I'll see you tonight~" he waved goodbye before walking off.

Later that evening Aomine had come over with his boyfriend to help me dress for the night eventually we were decided on a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and blue vans "Perfect ~ssu," Kise said proudly Aomine nodded in agreement giving his lover a quick kiss on the lips.

I looked away a slight flush on my cheeks at the scene "w-we should head out soon…" I spoke at last. I glanced at them as they nodded in agreement.

"Good luck with Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi," Kise said slapping my back making me flush a little. We headed out and to a local pub when we entered Kuroko was already sitting in there waiting in a red shirt on with black trousers.

"Yo Tetsu!" Aomine greeted with Kise's "hey Kurokocchi!" Kuroko turned to us.

"Hello Aomine-San, Kise-kun…Kagami-Kun…" he greeted. Aomine patted my back before he and Kise moved to one side leaving Kuroko and I to talk.

"Hello…Kuroko…" I greeted a light flush dusting my cheeks. There was something about this man that had me a blushing mess. He smiled at me a little as I flagged down the bartender "a scotch please…" I told him.

"So are you a basketball player too?" Kuroko asked as I sipped my scotch.

"Y-yes…how did you know?" I asked rather shocked.

Kuroko sipped his own drink "well the only people Aomine befriends are other basketball players," he told me softly I nodded drinking more of my scotch.

A few hours later we were both drunk Aomine and Kise had disappeared some time ago probably in the bathroom having sex. I was pleasantly surprised when Kuroko leaned in to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

I kissed him back eagerly my hands moving up to cup his cheeks his hands started to wonder over my body over the shirt "my place is nearby…" I pulled away enough to tell him.

He smirked and kissed me again before grabbing my hand "let's get going then~" he said sexily. I grinned following him out of the pub then taking the lead heading to my place. Once we were in my place I pushed him up against the door kissing him roughly which he eagerly returned.

His hands went up my shirt running over the taut muscles of my stomach. My hands slid down his back to his arse squeezing it a little before using my grip to lift him up his legs wrapped around my waist as I carried him off to my bedroom.

Once inside I laid the bluenette onto the bed crawling on top of him kissing and nipping at his lips before trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck biting down and sucking hard to leave a big red mark claiming him as my own. As I continued to press kisses over his skin I started to strip him once his shirt was off I started on his pants, he lifted his hips helping me get them off boxers and all.

He then started to strip me, once both naked I opened the night stand pulling out a few bits. I tied his hands to the head board before placing a cock ring on his throbbing erection "K-Kagami…f-fuck me…" he whimpered out.

I growled a sort of feral growl at those words. I grabbed the lube putting a generous amount onto my erection. I grabbed his legs putting them over my shoulders lining myself up with his entrance and thrusting into him hard and fast he moaned out in pain and pleasure but I didn't give him a chance to get used to it as I started to thrust into him erratically.

Kuroko kept moaning his arms pulling on the restraints his legs wrapping around my neck as his face buried in the pillow his eyes shout at the pleasure he was receiving "s-so tight…" I groaned out, my hands gripping his hips as I continued to thrust into his tight, warm, wet cavern leaning over to kiss him one hand moving to cup his chin moving his face from the pillows so I could kiss him properly.

I took the others erection into my hand stroking it in time with my erratic thrusts making him moan more "K-Kagami…p-please let me cum…" he moaned out, I smirked and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth nibbling on it "p-pwease…"

My hand slid to the base of his erection playing with his balls before I changed the angle of my thrusts at the same time as I removed the cock ring hitting that little bundle of nerves deep inside him making him cum hard right then and there over his chest and stomach.

His walls tightened around my erection making me cum deep inside him after a couple more hard deep thrusts. His walls milking me of my cum drinking it in, I slumped against him before rolling off and closing my eyes while the other awkwardly snuggled into me while still tied up and that's how we slept.

A/N: next chapter coming soon please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Drunken Nights Lead To Unexpected Things

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I really enjoyed writing this a little more smut in this one too. I plan to do some more chapters. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Kagami's POV

The next morning I groaned and held my head it was then that I felt some warmth next to me. I looked down to see Kuroko snuggled into my side his arms still tied to the bed post, memories of last night came back of me ploughing his ass my face burned beet red and I quickly dug through the draws taking out the key to unlock the chains. This movement woke the sleeping bluenette "ughhh thanks Kagami-kun…" he said softly his arms moving to wrap around my still naked body burying his face into my chest.

My face darkened even more at that "K-Kuroko we should have a bath…" I mumbled and he nodded against my chest I gently ran my hands through his hair affectionately. I got out of bed and watched as he tried to but failed from pain in his backside. "Wait here a sec…" I mumbled rushing to the bathroom to set the water running before returning to the other.

I lean forward and wrapped my arms around him picking him up he wrapped his arms around my neck as I carried him out to the bathroom. I placed him in the tub before climbing in behind him, he relaxed and leaned against my chest letting out a soft sigh. "I-I'm sorry…" I mumble. He turns his head to give me a questioningly "I don't normally do one night stands…" I clarified.

He continued to frown up at me "is that all this was?" he asked a little hurt in his eyes.

I frowned a little and kissed the top of his head "well I hope not I really like you Kuroko…" I mumbled as I rested my chin on top of his head.

"Good cause I like you too Kagami-Kun," he said completely relaxing in my arms as I wrapped them around him. We just sat there for a few minutes enjoying soaking in hot water before I grabbed the shampoo and starting to wash Kuroko's hair massaging his head at the same time.

I smiled at his completely relaxed position as I rinsed off his hair we then finished to wash each other before stepping out I grabbed two towels handing one to him once dried we headed back to my room. I was about to get dressed when my phone rang "Hello?" I said when I answered it. 'Hello Red how did things go with Tetsu?' I couldn't help the small smile at the mention of the bluenette "things went great…maybe a little fast but I don't regret it." Aomine gasped a little 'you and Tetsu had sex?!' I heard Kise drop something and then a 'they what?!' "ummmm…yeah we did…." I said a little unsure if their reaction was bad or good 'wow man congrats so are you two an item now?' I smiled leaning over to peck his lips "yeah…he's all mine…"

Kuroko looked up at me "tell Aomine to hurry up and leave I want some fun~" he said with a mischievous smirk.

I licked my lips "Aomine I've got to go catch up later…" with that I put the phone down throwing it away as I moved to the bed where the other was now laying a towel draped over his groin.

Kuroko smiled sexily as he took out a pair of fluffy handcuffs. I smiled at him as he moved to cuff my hands together "it's time for some fun~" he said sweetly pushing me down and pulling my towel from my waist.

My cock jumped to life then and there, Kuroko being dominant was so sexy. I let him manipulate me anyway he wanted to he then pulled out a vibrating butt plug he gave me a dirty smirk as he pulled out the lube.

Kuroko coated his fingers in lube before bringing them to my entrance slipping a finger inside thrusting it in and out. He soon added another finger starting to scissor them stretching me for the butt plug. I groaned as his fingers brushed the sweet spot deep inside me before he added the third and final finger.

Once he'd stretched me he slipped the butt plug in slowly then removed the towel and moved to straddle my hips reaching for the final 'toy' a ball gag. I let him place it in my mouth doing it up at the back of my head with a satisfied smirk he reached around to steady my now achingly hard erection as he impaled himself on it. I moaned around the gag as he started to bounce up and down on my erection.

Kuroko let his hands run up and down my chest and stomach letting his fingers graze my nipples making me groan out around the gag. He smirked and turned on the butt plug making me gasp. I moaned around the gag and started to thrust up into him meeting him thrust for thrust making him moan out. He started to stroke his erection before turning u the vibrations on the butt plug.

I moaned around the gag once more my thrusts becoming a little more erratic than before letting him know that I was close. He turned up the vibrations to the highest setting tipping me over the edge. Kuroko leaned down and kissed me before he whispered, "so big and perfect…" I bit onto the gag as I came hard inside him his walls drowning in my cum. He moaned out too the feeling of being filled tipping him over the edge too e came all over our stomachs.

We panted together Kuroko released my hands and the gag then slowly pulled out the still vibrating butt plug not turning it off until it was out. We laid there together my cock slipping out of his entrance. "P-perfect Kuroko…so much better than when we were drunk…" I mumbled and he agreed.

A week later Kuroko was back at mine he'd taken time off work as he'd been feeling ill for the last couple of days with constant vomiting "Kuroko you should go to the doctors…" I mumbled feeling his forehead. He shook his head clutching at his stomach a small groan of pain coming from him. I frowned "Kuroko…I'm going to get the doctor to come out to us okay?" I asked softly, he nodded, either way I'd have called the doctor.

I walked to the kitchen to make the call, the doctor said he'd be there in half and hour so I walked back to him "are you hungry?" I asked softly.

He shook his head "w-want vanilla shake…" he whimpered I frowned and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe later…" I mumbled before getting my phone out texting Aomine 'oi Aho can you pop to mine after work with a vanilla shake for Kuroko he's still not feeling well and ones one' it didn't take long for the other to reply 'sure hope all's alright…'

I sighed and glanced at my boyfriend 'I hope so too the doctor is coming over soon…' I sent back 'good luck…' he replied. "K-Kagami…" he whimpered I hurried over to him "h-hold me…"

I sat on the couch and held him in my arms until the doorbell rang. I got up and let the doctor in. he asked me to give them some space so I sat in my bedroom till I was called out. When I arrived back in the living room I looked at them expectantly Kuroko looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "I have some news Kagami-Kun…"

"What is it doctor?" I asked fearing the worse, I had to sit down before I fell down "it's nothing serious is it?! It is treatable..?" I asked in a panic.

The doctor got up and patted my shoulder "it's nothing serious in that respect…however Kuroko-Sans tests show a different hormone one that is known to be present and cause same sex pregnancy…"

My eyese locked with Kuroko's as I spoke once those words had sunk in "h-he's pregnant..?" I asked and the doctor nodded. I got up and walked to Kuroko kneeling down in front of him taking his hands in mine. He gave me a pitiful expression. "Kuroko…I'm not going to leave you…I will be here for you and our baby…" I told him softly as the doctor packed up and left.

Kuroko's eyes watered as he looked down at me "y-you mean that..?" he asked so soft I almost couldn't hear him. I gave him a small smile and pecked his lips.

"Of course I know it has only been a few days but I think I love you Kuroko…you are my soulmate…" I told him squeezing his hands a little in reassurance.

He smiled and kissed me back "I love you too Kagami-Kun!" he exclaimed all pain forgotten. I smiled more and held him in a tight hug as the doorbell rang again I pulled away from him to open the door letting Aomine in.

"Yo Red has the doctor been?" he asked handing me the vanilla shake that Kuroko wanted so badly. I nodded and smiled leading the way back to Kuroko nodding at him to tell him the good news as I put the shake on the table "So what's the news?"

Kuroko took a deep breath before he spoke "Aomine-San…I'm pregnant," he said like it was an everyday thing, Aomine's mouth hung open at that as he looked from him to me expecting one of us to tell him we were just kidding.

"You're being serious…?" he asked after a few more moments of silence.

Both of us smiled wide at that "we are dead serious," we told him together.

Aomine was still reeling from the shock "h-how?!" he exclaimed clearly not able to get his head around this current turn of events.

Kuroko spoke up "apparently they have found a new hormone one that allows males to fall pregnant I don't think everyone has this hormone that's why it's not so widely known," he explained for the tanned male.

"God…I need to call Kise..!" he exclaimed getting his phone out dialling his number "hey puppy you will never guess what!" Kuroko and I looked at each other giggling at each other at the name which earned us the middle finger from the other "Tetsu's pregnant!" he exclaimed we smiled at each other and I held my lover close "okay see you soon!" we gave a look to the tanned male "Kise is on his way over," he told us.

We smiled and shook our heads "he's going to fuss all over me!" Kuroko whined out I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Let's get some drinks!" I said moving to the kitchen grabbing a beer and coke before returning to the living room and sitting on the couch beside Kuroko handing Aomine his beer. Aomine sat in the arm chair reaching out to put the tv on while we waited for the blonde to arrive.

A/N: so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't hate me for Aho's pet name for Kise I thought it was perfect cause Kise is like a puppy xD there shall be more to come for this fic but I want to work on the Stingue oneshot my friend requested. Please Review!


End file.
